


Cleo

by Mswriter07



Series: Benny and his Queen Beth [3]
Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Townes thought he had beat Benny to the punch but Benny was just as slimy now as he was before Beth.  Townes had underestimated Beth Harmon, not just in chess, but their world.He went over Benny’s contacts and players in his head and found that Cleo might be the best option so he picked up his phone and called her Paris number.  “‘Ello?”“Cleo?” Townes asked tentatively.“Oui,” Cleo responded as she let out a puff of smoke.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Series: Benny and his Queen Beth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094699
Kudos: 33





	Cleo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/gifts).



> Here's part 3. Enjoy. Working on part 4 over the weekend.

Townes was livid about the dismissal from Borgov. Before his car arrived he had another telegram from Borgov saying he made his deal and Townes was excluded. Townes thought he had beat Benny to the punch but Benny was just as slimy now as he was before Beth. Townes had underestimated Beth Harmon, not just in chess, but their world.

He went over Benny’s contacts and players in his head and found that Cleo might be the best option so he picked up his phone and called her Paris number. “‘Ello?”

“Cleo?” Townes asked tentatively.

“Oui,” Cleo responded as she let out a puff of smoke.

“This is D.L. Townes in New York. What’s your opinion of Benny Watts?” Townes paced his small apartment.

“He’s fine,” She said nonchalantly.

“Maybe come to New York to meet me. I want to talk to you.” Townes hoped she hit the hook.

“What is in this for me?” Cleo asked, blase.

“A lot of money,” Townes replied.

“Will you buy my plane ticket?”

“I’ll give you the money when we have our face to face. Benny has a new partner in crime and he needs to be knocked down.” Townes wanted to jump for joy at Cleo’’s acceptance. “Thank you, Cleo.”

“No problem.” After Cleo hung up with Townes, she dialed another number. 

Two days later she arrived in New York City and was picked up by Townes personally. He asked, “Would like to get lunch?”

“Oui. It’s been a long time since I ‘ave eaten.”

Townes took Cleo to one of the restaurants he owned so they could have a private table. Cleo thought it was ostentatious even for her sense. She would sit through this meal and get the details and answer questions about Benny as Townes was bound to ask them, then she would take a taxi to Benny’s and split her money from Townes with him. Cleo knew Benny well enough that she could lie through answers with people who thought they were going to use her to get leverage but she played their game and Benny won - this time was going to be funnier since Benny brought in Beth.

The two ordered appetizers and coffee and Townes set in. “What’s Benny’s relationship history?”

“That is not what you want to ask me. You want to ask me about his prowess with miss Harmon. He is fickle until he’s not. Don’t underestimate him.” Cleo said cautiously.

“He was fickle with you?” Townes asked.

“We were both fickle with each other. He was another, how do you say it, a notch on my bedpost and me for him. We meant nothing to each other,” Cleo replied. 

“How do you know Beth is permanent?” Townes asked as he leaned forward.

“She matches his skill in everything, from chess to running a family. You need to learn to ask the questions you want. You want to ask how are they taking over so quickly, while fucking, like bunnies? They are, simply satisfied for a change, between chess games and sex, they get things done,” Cleo replied as she took a bite of her appetizer.

“So you don’t play chess or anything?” Townes asked curiously. 

“No. I am a fashion model. I do my job and I travel. I meet people. Benny helped me when I needed it so he stays at the top. And no he hasn’t, as you say, bought me off or anything superfluous. I am a friend.” Cleo replied.

“How do you know Benny so well?” Townes asked.

“I know ‘is type. Day job, fuck, then night job, and maybe more fucking. But he has his Queen now so his world is shut off from everyone else. ‘E’ll protect her at all costs.” She took a bit of her dinner roll.

“You sound very confident with that?” Townes asked as he ate his sandwich.

“Like I said. I know ‘is type. He could throw anyone to the wolves but ‘e’ll protect miss Harmon with his life if need be.”

“So you could be one of those people?” Townes asked.

“People?” Cleo asked obtusely.

“That he discards people like a piece of garbage.” Townes said.

“I could be but I am not.” Cleo replied as she chewed her food.

“Why did you agree to meet me?”

“I need the money and you offered. I will be here for a few days and then back home to Paris.”

“Well thank you for your time Cleo.”

“Do you have my l’ monnaie?”

Townes slid a small packet in Cleo’s direction and she put it in her purse without counting it as she knew it was what they agreed upon. She had given information but nothing too important and warning Townes if he went after the Watts family and associates that he’d end up on the losing side which is how Benny told her to tell the story. She was looking forward to her meeting this Beth Harmon that she was protecting from Townes.

“You drive a hard bargain Miss Cleo.”

“I do not talk for cheap. It is tasteless. And if we’re done I ‘ave other places to be while I am here in the States.” Cleo said as she stood up and collected her belongings.

“We’re done for now. Thank you Cleo for meeting with me.” Townes said.

“You’re welcome.” Cleo stood and left the restaurant while Townes finished his meal.

Cleo arrived at Benny’s bar and Beth and he was indisposed for the moment but Matt and Mike showed her to the designated table and brought her a glass of champagne. Ten minutes later, the two arrived slightly disheveled but very happy and Cleo raised her glass to them. After they sat down, Benny asked, “Did Townes take your information well?”

“He did and ‘ere’s your half. He took your protection of Miss Harmon, ‘ere, a bit nonchalantly.” Cleo replied as she slid an envelope across the table to Benny.

“So he’s going to underestimate me on that point?” Benny asked.

“I think so.” Cleo replied as she looked between Benny and Beth.

“He’s wrong and he’ll learn quickly not to fuck with us.” Benny said as he put the envelope in his jacket.

“I know this and that’s where I pointed him while we talked.” 

“He’ll pay attention soon.” Beth stated plainly.

“That he will.” Benny smirked as he laced his fingers with Beth’s.


End file.
